nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Shelby GT500 (S-197 II) (2010)
:For the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake, see here. The Ford Shelby GT500 is a second generation high performance model refresh built by Ford but applied with the Shelby name. The facelift added a unique front fascia, a unique rear fascia, a bonnet with functional vents, and a unique rear spoiler fitted with a functional Gurney flap. The previously used 5.4L V8 has been fitted with a new cold air intake that allows the engine to produce more horsepower as well as greater torque, and a significantly lighter aluminium 5.4L V8 that uses plasma-coating for enhanced cooling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The GT500 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $90,000 and a 6.85 rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 30 stars and is capable of a Works Conversion. It offers more grip and a higher top speed compared to other modern muscle cars, and can also prove to be useful in battles against foreign cars within its performance range, although it tends to oversteer through corners. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The GT500 appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B car and costs $75,000. It is rated 4 in both speed and strength; and 2 in acceleration, handling and drifting. A GT500 with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once the player finishes the Gold Cup Grand Prix in 2nd place. Police It is also used as a police vehicle. The GT500 used by the Madrid police can be seen both on the game's cover art and in its opening video. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) The GT500 appears in [[Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)]] as a Performance Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Highway Patrol unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked by purchasing the Limited Edition release. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 105,000 cop bounty. It may suffer from oversteer compared to other cars, but can be very useful in races as well as Hot Pursuits due to its acceleration and strong durability. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The GT500 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern C class car costing $61,000. It has a 770 performance rating and a 3.53 handling rating.. Gallery Gt500shift2010.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_FordShelbyGT500.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_FordShelbyGT5002.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) NFSNitroFordShelbyGT500_RioPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Rio de Janeiro Police) NFSNitroFordShelbyGT500_CairoPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Cairo Police) NFSNitroFordShelbyGT500_MadridPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Madrid Police) NFSNitroFordShelbyGT500_SingaporePolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Singapore Police) NFSNitroFordShelbyGT500_DubaiPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Dubai Police) 04_Ford_Shelby_GT500.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS) Ford-Shelby-GT500-R.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - Limited Edition) Ford-Shelby-GT500 police nfs hp 2010.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UGT500.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UShelbyGT500Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Shift2_unleashed_ford_shelby_gt500_day.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) Ford Shelby GT500 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) Category:Limited Edition Cars (Hot Pursuit) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)